pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Terranova
Elaine Terranova (born July 24, 1939) is an American poet, editor, and academic.Terranova, Elaine, Pennsylvania Center for the Book. Web, Dec. 6, 2015. Life Terranova was born in Elaine Goldstein in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the daughter of Nathan and Sadie Goldstein. She graduated from Temple University in 1961, and from Goddard College with a Master’s degree in 1977. She married Philip Terranova, in 1961. In 1966, she was appointed the Margaret Banister writer in residence at Sweet Briar College. In 1973, she worked as manuscript editor for J.B. Lippincott & Co.. She taught at Temple University, until 1987, when she began teaching at the Community College of Philadelphia. She led workshops at the 1991 Rutgers University Writers Conference, and the 1992 Writers’ Center at the Chautauqua Institution. “The Choice,” a selection from Damages (1996), appeared throughout Philadelphia as a part of the Poetry Society’s Poetry in Motion (arts program). “The River Bathers,” from Damages, was featured on illustrated posters by the Public Poetry Project. Terranova lives in Philadelphia. Recognition * 1992 Robert Frost Fellowship in Poetry, Bread Loaf Writers' Conference * 1990 Walt Whitman Award of the Academy of American Poets, chosen by Rita Dove * “The Stand-up Shtel” took first prize in the Anna Davidson Rosenberg Competition for poems on the Jewish experience.Songs for Our Voices: Sixth annual Anna Davidson Rosenberg Award for poems on the Jewish Experience (edited by Paula Naomi Friedman), Judah L. Magnes Memorial Museum, 1993. Google Books, Web, Dec. 6, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Toward Morning / Swimmers'' (chapbook). Chester, MA: Hollow Spring Press, 1980. *''The Cult of the Right Hand''. New York: Doubleday, 1991. *''Damages''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1996. *''The Dog's Heart''. Washington, DC: Orchises Press, 2002. *''River Bathers''. State College, PA: Pennsylvania Center for the Book, 2003. *''Not To: New and selected poems''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2006. *''Elegiac: Footnotes to Rilke's Duino Elegies''. Somerville, MA: Červená Barva Press, 2010. *''Dames Rocket''. Rochester, VT: Penstroke Press, 2012. *''Dollhouse: Poems''. Somerville, MA: Off the Grid Press, 2013. Translated *Euripides, Iphigenia in Aulis, in Euripides 3 (edite by David R. Slavitt & Smith Palmer Bovie). Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1998.Euripides 3, University of Pennsylvania Press. Web, Dec. 6, 2015. ISBN 978-0-8122-1650-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elaine Terranova, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Inc. Web, Dec. 5, 2015. Audio / video *''Taking Tap at Miss Paterson’s''. Broadcast by New American Radio, 1990. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The First Time" *Elaine Terranova profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Elaine Terranova at Poetry Explorer ;Audio / video *Elaine Terranova at YouTube ;Books *Elaine Terranova at Amazon.com ;About *Terranova, Elaine at the Pennsylvania Center for the Book * Interview with Elaine Terranova, Cervena Barva Press Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:American poets Category:Temple University alumni Category:Goddard College alumni Category:Sweet Briar College faculty Category:Temple University faculty Category:Community College of Philadelphia faculty Category:Pew Fellows in the Arts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American academics Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets